onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wonderland 1x03: Wonderland (Gegenwart):
'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 03: Gelber Weg/ Tag I' (''An einem Baum hängt Will's Fahndungsplakat. Alice und Will lesen es.) Will: „Gesucht, Herzbube. Ein gutaussehender Kerl.“ Alice: ' „Ein gesuchter Kerl. (''nimmt das Plakat in die Hand. Sie gehen weiter.) Wegen Diebstahl, Täuschung, betrug, Gaukelei, Glücksspiel, Ruhestörung... und nackt sein in der Öffentlichkeit.“ '''Will: „Zu meiner Verteidigung ich war an einen Baum gefesselt und meiner Kleidung beraubt. Als nicht mein Fehler.“ Alice: ' „Die hängen überall. Die Raupe will dich unbedingt. ''Gesucht mit oder ohne Kopf.“ (Schaut ihn forsch an.) '''Will: „Tja. Dann trennen wir uns. Du brauchst keinen Dieb der dir bei der Suche nach deinem Falschgeist im Weg steht.“ Alice: ''' „Nein. Jemand hat Cyrus Flasche gestohlen. Wer wäre geeigneter diesen jemand zu fangen als ein Dieb?“ '''Will: „Ich glaube das war ein verstecktes Kompliment.“ Alice: ''' „Nur Cyrus und ich wussten wo die Flasche vergraben war. Wer auch immer sie ausgegraben hat, hält Cyrus gefangen. Oder weiß wo er ist.“ '''Will: „Siehst du? Du brauchst mich nicht.“ Will: „Du kriegst das allein auf die Reihe.“ Alice: ''' „Wenn wir wenigstens einen Hinweis gefunden hätten. Etwas das mir weiter hilft. Aber alles was wir haben ist ein leeres Loch im Boden. Wären wir nur früher gekommen dann hätten wir ihn erwischt.“ '''Will: „Das ist es.“ Alice: ''' „Was denn?“ '''Will: „Wir müssen lediglich herausfinden wer vor uns dort war.“ Alice: ''' „Gern. Wenn du weißt wie wir in die Vergangenheit reisen können. Und sonst-“ '''Will: „Wir müssen nicht zurück in die Vergangenheit wir müssen sie nur sehen. Kennst du das Vergissmeinnicht?“ Alice: ''' „Das was?“ '''Will: „Das ist ein wertvolles verzaubertes Stück seil, (Nimmt sich einen biegsamen Zweig.) Wenn man es an den Enden zusammenbindet wie ein Lasso, ergibt es einen runden Bilderrahmen.“ (Hält den gerundeten Zweig hoch.) Alice: '(''unbeeindruckt.) „Wow. Das ist magisch.“ '''Will: „Magisch wird es erst wenn du durch kuckst. Du kannst sehen was zuletzt an einem bestimmten Ort passiert ist.“ Alice: ''' „Wenn wir es über das Loch halten, in dem die Flasche war...“ '''Will: „...Sehen wir wer sie genommen hat.“ Alice: ''' „Sehr gut. Das ist brillant. Wo finden wir diesen wundervollen Gegenstand?“ '''Will: „Tja, das wird harte Arbeit.“ Alice: ' „Ist mir egal. Was es auch ist ich schaffe es. Wir sind kurz davor ihn zu finden.“ 'Szene 04: Jafar' s Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig I (Cyrus Käfig wird heruntergelassen. Die Königin und Jafar sitzen an einem fein gedeckten Tisch und speisen.) Cyrus: ' „Was wird das?“ '''Rote Königin: '„Ein Essen.“ 'Jafar: ' „Möchtest du uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Lieber verhungere ich.“ 'Jafar: ' „Bist du sicher? Dabei hast du noch gar nicht unseren Leckerbissen gesehen. (hält Cyrus Origami Vogel hoch.) Ich erschuf es, aus einem billigen magischen Machwerk das in der Halle herum huschte. Deine Nachricht an Alice, (steh auf. Geht langsam auf Cyrus Käfig zu.) Es sieht so aus als habe sie dir zurückgeschrieben. Ich werde bald bei dir sein. Ganz Recht Flaschengeist. Sie hat deine Warnung nicht erhört. (zerreißt den Vogel.) Du scheinst nicht in Feierlaune zu sein. Vielleicht war der Leckerbissen zu schwer für dich.“ (stellt sich hinter die Königin.) 'Rote Königin: '„Hm.“ 'Jafar: ' „Du solltest besser als jeder andere wissen das Magie immer einen Preis fordert.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Sie zu stehlen auch.“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich werde dir deine Magie nicht stehlen. Ich bin nur drei Wünsche davon entfernt sie zu besitzen.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Sie wird sie nicht aussprechen.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Eben sowenig wird sie bald bei dir sein.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Alice ist stärker als ihr denkt.“ 'Jafar: ' „Das wird sich noch zeigen.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Du solltest deine Gefangenen gelegentlich baden lassen. Der hier fängt an zu stinken. Müssen wir ihm so nah sein?“ 'Jafar: '(setzt sich.) „Nur ein Weilchen. Ich will heute den Ausdruck auf seinem armseligen Gesicht sehen, wenn seine liebste ihren ersten Wunsch ausspricht. (Die Königin trinkt lächelnd.) Das Buch.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ja.“ (Nickt einem Diner zu. Dieser holt ein Dickes Zauberbuch und legt es vor Jafar auf den Tisch.) Cyrus: ' „Was werdet ihr Alice antun?“ '''Jafar: ' „Nein Cyrus nein. (Die Königin schlägt es auf.) Die Frage lautet: Was wirst du ihr antun?“ '''Szene 05: Pilz der Raupe (Alice und Will nähern sich dem Pilz der Raupe. An dem Stamm des Pilzes ist eine rote Tür.) Alice: ''' „Die Raupe hat das Verissmeinicht? Das ist keine Lösung sondern nich ein Problem.“ '''Will: „Das wird schon werden. Warte hier, ich schlüpf' rein und hole es.“ Alice: ''' „Du hüpfst rein zu der Kreatur die dich vom ganzen Wunderland jagen lässt? Glaubst du, es gibt dir das Seil einfach?“ '''Will: „Er macht gern Geschäfte. Und ich habe eins für ihn.“ Alice: ''' „Hast du keine Angst das er dich auf der stelle töten lässt?“ '''Will: „Es gibt immer ein Risiko Alice.“ Alice: ''' „Das würdest du für mich tun?“ '''Will: „Werd jetzt nicht sentimental. Das tue ich meinetwegen. Der Dieb stellt seinen Ruf wider her.“ Alice: ''' „Wie wär's wenn ich mit rein gehe?“ '''Will: „Wie du willst.“ (Will öffnet die Tür des Pilzes.) 'Szene 06: Unterhalb des Pilzes der Raupe/ Unterland I' (Am Fuße einer Treppe ist ein großes Gewölbe mit einer Flachen Decke. Kerzen spenden etwas Licht. Es ist voller Leute. Die Umgebung wirkt finster und bedrohlich. Ebenso deren Bewohner.) Alice: „Es ist viel größer als es von außen winkt.“ Will: „Das Wunderland kennst du. Willkommen im Unterland. (Die Finsteren und mysteriösen gestalten sehen launisch zu ihnen.) Lass mir den Vortritt. Das ist meine Welt. Lass mich die Dinge regeln.“ (Er macht zwei schritte, sofort stürzt sich ein Mann auf ihn. Drückt in an die Wand.) Will: „NAZIM! Schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ Nazim: „Komm du mir nicht mit schön.“ Will: „Das würde ich niemals tun.“ Nazim: „Du schuldest mir Geld. Du schuldest jedem hier Geld!“ (Nazim hält ein Messer auf Will. Alice hält ihrerseits Nazim ihr Schwert an den Hals.) Alice: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle ein wenig beruhigen.“ Will: „Ich sagte lass mich das erledigen.“ (Sofort ziehen mehrere Leute im Hintergrund ebenfalls ihre Waffen. Sie bilden einen Halbkreis.) Will: „Na gut ein bisschen Hilfe wär nicht übel.“ Blaue Raupe: (Off.) „Halt! Lass sie los.“ (Nazim lässt von Will ab. Alice steckt ihr Schwert ein.) Blaue Raupe: ' „Lasst sie durch.“ (''Die Leute bilden eine Reihe. Sie gehen zu einer Bühne auf dem die Raupe sitzt. Sie trägt eine winzige verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, einen Fez und raucht Wasserpfeife.) 'Blaue Raupe: ' „Sie an, der Herzbube. Du hast mir gefehlt.“ (Sie haucht eine Rauchwolke, Alice und Will wedeln sie weg.) '''Will: „Das beruht gewiss nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Oder sagen wir, mir fehlt das Geld das du mir schuldest. Ich nehme an du hast es mir mitgebracht. Oder ist die kleine da dein Zahlungsmittel?“ '''Alice: „Hey!“ Will: „Eigentlich bin ich hier um dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen. Es geht um das Vergissmeinnicht.“ Blaue Raupe: '(''lacht.) „Du willst also noch ''tiefer '', in meiner Schuld stehen?“ '''Will: „Gut find ich das auch nicht. Gib mir einen Tag und das Seil, und ich werde meine Schulden begleichen. Und zwar doppelt.“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Also verhandeln wir doch über, andere Zahlungsmittel Herzbube.“ '''Alice: „Er hat es überhaupt nicht.“ Will: „Was?“ Alice: „Das Seil. Er ist gierig. Das doppelte hätte er akzeptiert. (sicher.) Du hast es nicht. Oder Raupe?“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Alice! Wie schrecklich schlau, du doch bist.“ '''Alice: „Aber du weißt wo es ist?“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „In der Tat.“ '''Will: „Neuer Vorschlag: Sag's uns. Wir holen es für dich, und meine Schulden sind beglichen.“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Hmmm... Einverstanden ich akzeptiere.“ '''Will: „Das freut mich. Also, wo ist es?“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Es ist, beim Grendel.“ '''Will: „Nicht dein Ernst.“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Ich glaube er lebt und speist, immer noch im flüsternden Wald. Viel Glück.“ '''Will: „Du willst das ich versage.“ Blaue Raupe: ''' „Das ist mir egal. Jeder Ausgang ist zu meinen Gunsten. Entweder du vollbringst was vor dir noch keiner vollbracht hat und holst dir das Vergissmeinnicht vom Grendel. Oder, du findest den Tod. Oder du holst dir das Seil und behältst es für dich Herzbube.“ '''Will: „Was hast du von der letzten Variante?“ Blaue Raupe: ' „Das ich dann endlich jene Rache an dir nehmen kann, auf die ich schon so ''lange warte. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, besitze ich nicht nur das Vergissmeinnicht, dann besitze ich auch dich!“ '''Will: „Mich besitzen? Ich dachte du willst meinen Tod?“ Blaue Raupe: ' „Es gibt Schicksale die viel schlimmer sind, als der Tod.“ (''Er zieht eine Servierglocke hoch. Auf einem Teller steht ein noch lebender Menschenkopf der ununterbrochen schreit.) '''Menschenkopf: „Uwahhhhhrrrr!...“ Blaue Raupe: ' „Ich habe immer Verwendung für ein weiteres hübsches Gesicht, an meiner Tafel.“ (''lacht.) (Ausblende.) '''Szene 07: Flüsternder Wald/ Tag Alice: „Was weißt du über den Grendel?“ Will: „Nichts erfreuliches. Nur wenige die ihn gesehen haben konnten anschließend darüber berichten. Grauenhafte Geschichten.“ Alice: „Was will so ein Wesen mit dem Vergissmeinnicht?“ Will: „Ich nehme an das gleiche wie die Raupe. Es bringt Macht dinge zu wissen die den anderen vorenthalten sind. Geheimnisse zu kennen die vertuscht wurden, Fehler die begangen worden sind.“ Alice: „Also werden wir das, grausamst und mächtigste Insekt noch mächtiger machen. Und somit auch weit grausamer.“ Will: „Das trift's im großen und ganzen ja.“ Alice: „Irgendwie müssen wir doch bekommen was wir haben wollen ohne das wir unsere Probleme anderen aufbürden.“ Will: „Was wenn du für immer mit Cyrus zusammen sein könntest? Und ein anderer deswegen leiden müsste. Würdest du es in Kauf nehmen?“ Alice: '(''zögert kurz.) „Die Frage stellt sich nicht.“ '''Will: „Vielleicht noch nicht heute aber möglicherweise Morgen. Wie viel ist es dir wert Alice? Vergiss nicht was wir vorhaben. Wie werden stehlen.“ Alice: „Ja hab schon verstanden.“ Will: „Th. Du wolltest einen Dieb und jetzt hast du einen.“ 'Szene 10: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig II' (Die Königin blättert in dem Zauberbuch.) Jafar: ' „Alice ist ein tapferes Ding, soviel ist sicher. Die Frage die wir beantworten müssen lautet: Was kann sie dazu zwingen ihren ersten Wunsch auszusprechen?“ '''Cyrus: ' „Glaubst du wirklich ich werd es dir verraten?“ (Die Königin schaut auf.) 'Jafar: ' „Würde ich wirklich glauben du wüstes es, dann bliebe dir gar keine Wahl.“ (Cyrus schaut zufrieden.) 'Rote Königin: '„Ich denke ich habe etwas gefunden. (Jafar schaut interessiert zu ihr.) Der Stummgrimm. Sein Maul ist so voller Reißzähne, es ist als würde man zwischen zwei reihen scharfer Nägel zerquetscht.“ 'Jafar: ' „Wir wollen sie doch nicht töten Majestät. Erst wenn wir mit ihr fertig sind.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Jafar ich kenne diese Mädchen. Furcht. Die Furcht ihren Cyrus zu verlieren nur das wird sie, zum Ausspruch zwingen.“ 'Jafar: ' „Fahr fort.“ (Blätter um.) 'Rote Königin: '(genüsslich.) „Ah ja. Der Zarlak. Er wird sie Jahrtausende lang verdauen. Genug Zeit um einen Wunsch auszusprechen.“ 'Jafar: ' „Such weiter.“ (Blätter um.) 'Rote Königin: '„Das wäre was. Dem ist sie hier schon als Kind begegnet. (Cyrus schaut neutral.) Und beinahe hätte er sie umgebracht. Und laut meinem Langohrigen Freund, ist er die Quelle schier endloser Alpträume. Der Bandaschnatz.“ (Ein Hauch von sorge ist in Cyrus Augen kurz zu sehen.) 'Jafar: ' „Das ist es! (Die Königin schaut überrascht auf.) Das ist die Lösung.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Bist du dir sicher?“ 'Jafar: ' „Sieh in dir an. (Sie schaut zu ihm. Cyrus versucht neutral zu wirken.) Siehst du die Sorge auf seinem Gesicht? (Sie lächelt.) Der Bandaschnatz ist es. Danke für deine Hilfe Flaschengeist.“ '''Szene 11: Flüsternder Wald/ Haus des Grendels/ außen (Alice und Will erreichen das Haus des Grendels. Ein schmaler Pfad führt direkt zu seinem Haus.) Alice: „Glaubst du der Grendel ist da drin?“ Will: „Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir haben keine Wahl, wir werden so oder so hineingehen. (A''lice zieht ihr Schwert.) Willst du dich mit ihm duellieren?“ '''Alice: '(dreht sich um.) „Ich hab schon gegen Monster gekämpft. Du auch?“ Will: „Ich habe Monster bestohlen. Und meine Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, sie zu besiegen ist nicht halb so gut als gar nicht erst gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen.“ Alice: „Wie kommen wir dann an das Vergissmeinnicht ran?“ Will: „Ganz einfach. Ich sorge für Ablenkung. Sobald der Grendel rauskommt, gehst du rein, nimmst dir das Seil und läufst los. Wenn wir uns verlieren, treffen wir uns an dem Ort wo die Flasche vergraben war.“ Alice: '(''beeindruckt.) „Der Plan ist eigentlich ziemlich gut. Du bist wirklich ein Dieb.“ '''Will: „Ja. Folge mir. Der Trick liegt darin, Ruhe zu bewahren, und nie den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.“ (Sie brechen in eine Fallgrube ein, bleiben bewusstlos liegen. Der Grendel schaut kurz in das Loch.) 'Szene 12: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche I' (Will öffnet ein Auge. Im Hintergrund ist klappen von Küchengeräten zu hören. Ich Perspektive Will's. Er sieht sich um. Sie befinden sich in einer Küche. Töpfe hängen von der Decke. Er schaut zu einer Tür links von sich. Dann nach zu Alice. Sie sind beide an Händen und Füßen gefesselt.) Will: „Alice, Alice!“ (Alice kommt zu sich.) Alice: „Will geht es dir gut?“ Will: „Es ging mir schon besser. Wo sind wir?“ Alice: „Ich glaube in seinem Haus.“ Will: „Genauer gesagt in seiner Küche.“ (Der Grendel kommt die Treppe runter. Legt Holz vor den Kamin.) Will: „Verzeihung Sir?-“ (Der Grendel fährt reflexartig herum. Er hat einen Buckel und ein hässlich vernarbtes Gesicht. Alice und Will erschaudern bei dessen Anblick. Der Grendel nimmt sich ein Messer und geht zu einem Schleifstein mit Pedal antrieb. Er schleift das Messer. Funken sprühen. Will spät um die Ecke um es zu sehnen.) Will: „Ich glaube jetzt wär ein guter Zeitpunkt um sich etwas zu wünschen.“ Alice: „Es gibt sicherlich einen anderen Weg.“ Will: „Der einzig Weg hieraus scheint sein Verdauungstrakt zu sein.“ (Blickt auf einen Knochenarm.) Alice: „Du bist doch ein großartiger Dieb. Vielleicht ist es Zeit es zu zeigen.“ 'Szene 14: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche II' (Alice und Will versuchen sich gegenseitig von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.) Grendel: (Off.) „Das Feuer ist geschürt.“ Alice: „Will, hast du das gehört? Er spricht doch mit jemandem oder?“ Will: „Bravo. Weil ein verflixtes Monster nicht reicht.“ Alice: „Was gibt’s zu essen?“ (Will rollt sich zu Seite.) Will: „Er ist allein. Der verrückte Kerl führt Selbstgespräche.“ Alice: „Herzbube komm her. Er darf dich nicht sehen.“ (Will richtet sich etwas auf, zum Grendel am Tisch. Dieser hat ihnen den Rücken gekehrt, und sieht in das aufgegangene Vergissmeinnicht über dem Tisch.) Will: „Aber Hallo!“ Alice: „Was ist da?“ Will: „Das Seil. Es hängt da.“ (Alice rückt ein wenig vor. Spät um die Ecke.. jetzt sieht sie es auch. Im Kreis des Vergissmeinnicht ist eine Frau zu sehen.) Will: „Verflixt noch eins.“ Grendel: (lächelt schief.) „Du duftest so süß.“ Alice: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“ Junger Grendel: „''Frisches Fleisch meine Teure, Schür das Feuer für uns.“'' (Im Vergissmeinnicht ist ein junger Mann zu sehen. Er hält einen Fasan in der Hand. Er und die Frau sehen glücklich einander an. Sie küssen sich.) Grendels Frau:' „Danke.“ ''Junger Grendel: „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?“'' ''Grendels Frau: „Den hatte ich.“'' ''Junger Grendel: „Warst du Spazieren?'' ''Grendels Frau: „Es war war wundervoll.“'' Alice: „Die beiden müssen die letzten sein die in dem Zimmer gewesen waren. Was hat er diesen armen Leuten nur angetan?“ (Der Grendel lacht leise.) Will: „Er hat ihnen nichts angetan glaub ich.“ (Alice sieht zu ihm.) Alice: „Was?“ Will: „Alice, es gibt vielleicht einen anderen Weg alles zu bekommen was wir wollen.“ 'Szene 15: Unterirdische Höhlen des Banderschnatzes I' (Jafar und die Königin gehen durch von Fackeln erhellte Höhlengänge.) Rote Königin: „Der Banderschantz ist eine einzigartige Kreatur sobald er Witterung von seiner Beute aufnimmt wird er nicht ruhen ehe er sie hat.“ Jafar: ''' „Da haben du und die Kreatur wohl etwas gemeinsam.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich bin soviel mehr als es scheint. Glaub mir.“ Jafar: ''' „Das wird mir auch immer mehr bewusst. Unter der Oberfläche – und es ist wahrlich eine er staunenswerte Oberfläche – ruht noch etwas anderes.“ '''Rote Königin: „Eine Königin. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Es wartet Arbeit auf uns.“ Jafar: ' „In der Tat.“ (''Jafar holt den Papiervogel hervor, hält ihn vor den Eingang einer dunklen Höhle. Schnüffeln und zwei gelbe Augen sind zu sehen.) 'Jafar: ' „Gut so. nimm ihre Witterung auf. Und jetzt, finde Alice.“ '''Szene 16: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche III Alice: „Herzbube lass uns verschwinden. Ich kann Cyrus nicht finden wenn ich tot bin. Vergiss das Seil.“ Will: „Wir brauchen es aber. Lass mich mit ihm reden. -Keine Sorge, ich kann gut mit Monstern.“ Alice: „Nein. Wir sind meinetwegen hier und ich sage wir finden einen anderen Weg.“ (Der Grendel bearbeitet Gemüse mit einem Messer.) Will: „Es ist auch meinetwegen und wir ziehen das durch. (Laut überfreundlich.) Entschuldigen sie Meister Grendel! (Der Grendel schaut auf.) Diese Frau die sie betrachtet haben, sie ist ganz bezaubernd.“ Grendel: „Hör auf zu reden.“ Will: „Kennen sie sie? Hat sie einen Namen? (Der Grendel stürzt mit erhobene Hand auf Will zu. Kichern der Frau. Er hält inne.) '''''Junger Grendel: „...Die hast du schon sooft gehört.“ Grendels Frau: „''Erzähl sie noch mal liebster. Ich liebe diese Geschichte.“'' (lachen.) (Der Grendel sieht zum Vergissmeinnicht. Gedankenverloren, wie in Trance bewegt er sich schwerfällig darauf zu.) Junger Grendel: „Ich erzähle sie dir mit Freuden. Immer wieder.“ Junger Grendel/'' Grendel:' ''„...Bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ (Der Junge Grendel und die Frau Küssen sich.) Will: „Du hast sie geliebt nicht wahr? Sie war die deine. Seine große Liebe zu verlieren kann einen verändern.“ Grendel: „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Will: „Weil ich mich so fühle wie du aussiehst. (Der Grendel blickt zu ihm.) Glaub mir. Ich kann verstehen was du durch machst.“ Alice: „Sprich weiter. Es wirkt.“ Will: „Du wirst damit nur Abschließen können... wenn du die Vergangenheit hinter dir lässt. Durch das Seil zu blicken, an sie zu denken, sie zu sehen, sich an sie zu erinnern, das schmerzt zu sehr. Soll der Schmerz aufhören? Dann musst du loslassen Grendel. Das ist der einzige Weg.“ '''''Junger Grendel: (Off.) „...Es waren die schönsten Blumen die sie je gesehen hatte.“ (lachen der Frau.) Grendel: „Ich will nicht loslassen.“ Will: „Tut mir Leid, manchmal hat man keine Wahl. Ist besser so mein Freund. Vertrau mir.“ Grendel: „RUHE!“ (Alice zuckt zusammen. Will sieht weg. Der Grendel kommt bedrohlich nahe. Hält Will die Schneide einer Axt an den Hals.) Grendel: „Zeit fürs Essen...“ (Dann lässt er von im ab und legt noch mehr Holz ins Feuer. Die Flammen schlagen hoch.) 'Szene 18: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche IV.1' (Alice versucht noch immer sich zu befreien.) Alice: „Er hackt draußen Holz er kommt bestimmt gleich zurück.“ Will: „Keine Panik. Ich hab schon tiefer in der Tinte gesessen. Oder genauso tief.“ Alice: „Also wer ist die Frau die du vergessen wolltest?“ Will: „Du hast Nerven. Wir werden in kürze verspeist.“ Alice: „Es ist Anastasia.“ Will: „Ich sag das als Freund. Lass gut sein hör auf! Wenn du eine Sekunde wartest bin ich beinahe...“ Alice: „...Frei!“ (Alice hat sich von den Handfesseln befreit.) Will: '(''verblüfft.) „Verflixt wie hast du das geschafft?“ '''Alice: „Du hast doch gesagt ich soll einen Wunsch benutzen.“ Will: „Nein das hast du nicht getan! Welch eine Verschwendung die warst nur gefesselt-“ Alice: „Hör auf! Sieh dir nur die scharfen Ecken an. (Hält ihm die Rubine vor.) Man kann Wünsche auch anders nutzen.“ (Alice befreit sich und Will von den Fesseln. Sie laufen zur Tür. Will bleibt stehen.) Alice: „Schnell. Was tust du da?“ Will: „Ohne das Seil gehe ich nicht.“ Alice: „Will!“ Will: „Ich hab den Handel mit der Raupe mein Kopf steh auf dem Spiel.“ Alice: „Wir hängen beide da drinnen und jetzt raus hier. Komm jetzt.“ (Will wirft noch eine letzten Blich auf das Seil. Alice versucht den Riegel zurück zu schieben. Der Grendel wirf eine Axt in die Wand dicht neben der Tür.) Alice: „Geh auf!“ Will: „Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Keine Eile.“ (Der Grendel kommt die Treppe herunter. Sie öffnen mit vereinten Kräften die Tür. Draußen wartet schon der Bandaschnatz. Ein großer wild knurrender Keiler. Schnell schließt Alice die Tür. Aufprall des Keilers.) (Ausblende.) 'Szene 18: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche IV.2' (Sie weichen von der Tür zurück. Man hört wie er versucht die Tür einzurammen.) Will: „Was zum Teufel ist das denn?“ Alice: „Der Bandaschnatz.“ Will: „Was macht der hier?“ Alice: „Er ist hinter mit her. Komm ich hab einen Plan.“ (Sie laufen zum Tisch mit dem Vergissmeinnicht. Der Grendel nimmt sich ein Messer, im selben Moment stößt der Bandaschnatz die Tür auf. Er stört den Grendel gegen eine Wand. Dieser bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Der Keiler springt wild in der Küche rum. Dann auf den Tisch mit dem Vergissmeinnicht. In diesem sieht er Alice und Will vor dem Kamin hocken. In Wahrheit stehen sie in der Ecke hinter ihm.) Will: „Er hat's geschluckt. JETZT!“ (Alice zieht am Seil, der Kopf des Bandaschnatz wird in der Seil schlinge hochgezogen und das Tier zappelt wild mit den Läufen in der Luft.) Will: „Du hast ihn!“ Alice: „Nicht ganz..“ (Der Keiler zappelt Mit den Hufen haut er den Tisch um. Alice lässt ihn ungewollt etwas herab. Will hält Alice fest zusammen können sie das gewischt des Tieres halten. Dieses schlägt wild um sich. Das Seil hält ihn aber etwas auf Distanz Will läuft ins Nebenzimmer.) Alice: „WO WILLST DU HIN?!“ (Der Bandaschnatz will auf Alice los. Der Grendel taucht auf. Der Keiler wirft ihn zu Boden. Er beugt sich über ihn, brüllt. Will sticht mit einem Messer in das Fleisch des Ebers. Er brüllt und löst sich soft in Staub auf.) 'Szene 19: Unterirdische Höhlen des Banderschnatzes II' (Ein brüllen von weit ertönt.) Jafar: „Was war das?“ Rote Königin: „Das Weibchen. Ihr Bund währt lebenslang. Sie ist tot. Was bedeutet er ist es auch. Was auch bedeutet Alice hat ihren ersten Wunsch ausgesprochen.“ Jafar: „Hat sie nicht.“ Rote Königin: „Bist du dir ganz sicher?“ Jafar: „Ich würde es wissen.“ Rote Königin: „Aber Cyrus hat doch angedeutet das Tier wäre...“ Jafar: „...GANZ GENAU!“ (Wütend rammt er seine Stab in den Boden. Eine Welle auf Magischer Energie entströmt...) 'Szene 20: Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig III' (...bis in den Kerker. Lässt die Käfige der zwei Gefangenen schaukeln. Cyrus steht auf lacht.) Alter Mann: „Was war das? Was erfreut dich so?“ Cyrus: ' „Es hat funktioniert. Mein Plan hat funktioniert.“ 'Szene 21: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche V Will: „Woher wusste du das dass Ding in deine Falle läuft?“ Alice: ''' „Dank Cyrus. Nur seinetwegen.“ '''Will: „Wie kann das sein? Er ist doch überhaupt nicht hier gewesen.“ Alice: „Bandaschnatze sind tödlich, aber sie sind auch dumm, und sehen furchtbar schlecht. Das hat er mich gelehrt-“ Will: „Scharmant.“ Alice: „Ich hab ihm erzählt das ich grauenhafte angst vor ihm hatte als ich klein war. Er hat mir alles über sie beigebracht. Kenne deinen Gegenüber.“ (Der Grendel kommt zu sich.) Grendel: „Ihr habt mich gerettet. Danke.“ Will: „Ja, schon gut. Wirklich gern geschehen. Das heißt wir sind quitt richtig? Nicht mehr auf der Speisekarte.“ (Der Grendel nimmt das Vergissmeinnicht in die Hand, sieht hinein. Fauchen des Bandaschnatz und einige Gegenstände fliegen umher.) Grendel: „Sie is' weg.“ Alice: „Wer war sie?“ Grendel: „Meine Ehefrau. Ich hab sie vor langer Zeit verloren.“ Alice: „Das tut mir sehr Leid.“ Grendel: „Ich dachte ich würde an dem Kummer vergehen, dann hab ich von diesem Objekt gehört. Im Besitz der roten Königin.“ Will: „Das Vergissmeinnicht.“ Grendel: „Ich hab's ihr gestohlen, und hier hergebracht. In jener Nacht, geschahen zwei Dinge: Ich hab meine Frau wieder lebendig gesehen. Doch für mein Verbrechen verwandelte mich die Königin in das hier.“ Will: „Die rote Königin hat dein Leben zerstört.“ Grendel: „Ja. Ich hatte keine Wahl.“ Will: „Du hast getan was du tun musstest und zwar aus liebe, das ist kein Verbrechen. Aber das was sie dir angetan hat schon.“ Grendel: „Hier, nehmt es. Für mich ist es jetzt wertlos.“ Alice: „Danke Grendel.“ Grendel: „Ich hoffe es zeigt euch das was ihr euch ersehnt.“ (Der Grendel verlässt den Raum. Will sieht ihm nach.) 'Szene 23: Haus des Grendels/ ihnen/ Küche V' (Der Grendel sitzt starr, allein am Tisch in seiner völlig zerstörten Küche. Die Königin und Jafar kommen herein. Er blickt nicht auf.) Jafar: „Guten Abend.“ Rote Königin: (schadenfroh.) „Du siehst reizen aus. Genauso wie ich dich zurück ließ. Aber was ist hier passiert?“ Grendel: „Der Bandaschnatz hat angegriffen.“ Jafar: „Hast du ihn getötet?“ Grendel: „Nein.“ Jafar: „Wer dann?“ Grendel: „Ich hatte Gäste.“ Jafar: „Gäste... (Er und die Königin sehen einander an.) mehr als einen? (Der Grendel schweigt.) Sag uns wenn. (Schweigen.) Sag es uns und wir helfen dir.“ (Der Grendel sieht Jafar an.) Grendel: '(''hoffnungsvoll.) „Könnt ihr meine Frau wieder lebendig machen?“ '''Jafar: „Wer weiß.“ (Die Königin lächelt freundlich. Der Grendel steht auf.) Grendel: „Aber das is' unmöglich.“ Rote Königin: '„Wenn wir Erfolg haben, wird das unmögliche möglich sein.“ (''Der Grendel sieht zu ihr.) '''Grendel: „Es war, eine junge Frau. Und ein Mann.“ Jafar: „Wer war dieser Mann?“ Grendel: „Sie nannte ihn auch Herzbube.“ (Die Königin und Jafar sehen einander kurz an.) Jafar: „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. Du warst uns eine große Hilfe.“ Grendel: „Und? Werdet ihr mich nun mit meiner Frau wieder vereinen?“ Jafar: „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“ (Jafar rammt dem Grendel seinen Stab in den Bauch, deren spitze lila aufleuchtet. Der Grendel erstarrt, dann hustet er während er zu rücklings zu Boden fällt.) 'Szene 24: Gelber Weg II' (Alice und Will gehen wieder über den Gelben Weg zurück.) Alice: „Nicht schlecht. Du hast dieses Monster wirklich um den Finger gewickelt.“ Will: „Ich bin ein Dieb. Das gehört zu meinem Job.“ Alice: „Das war nicht nur ein Job. Du hast dich in ihn rein versetzt.“ Will: „Schwachsinn.“ Alice: „Ach ja? Du hast sein gebrochenes Herz gesehen. Und bei deiner Geschichte mit Anastasia geht’s doch auch um ein gebrochenes Herz oder?“ Will: „Schon ja.“ Alice: „Was ist passiert?“ Will: „Ist auch egal. Sie ist weg.“ Alice: „Vielleicht erfahre ich ja die Antwort durch das Seil.“ Will: „Benutz es lieber für dich selbst. Das Ding zeigt zwar die Vergangenheit kann sie jedoch nicht ändern. Verwenden wir es doch für das was es kann. Verändern wir die Zukunft. Wir werden raus finden wer Cyrus Flasche hat. Dann bist du eurem wiedersehen näher. Und dann übergeben wir es... der Raupe und ich bin mit ihr quitt.“ 'Szene 25: Das Versteck beim Löwenzahnlöwen' Alice: „Bist du Bereit?“ Will: „Beeil dich die sonne geht gleich unter und ich habe schulden zu begleichen.“ (Sie nehmen die Seil schlinge des Vergissmeinnicht und halten es vor sich um in das Loch zu sehen. Es passiert nichts.) Alice: „Ich versteh nicht wieso...“ Will: „Warte... da.“ Alice: „Das Kaninchen...“ (Aus dem Loch steig das Kaninchen und nimmt Cyrus Flasche mit. Alice ist zutiefst schockiert. Sie sehen wie das Kaninchen die Flasche an jemanden übergibt. An die Rote Königin.) Rote Königin: ''„Gute Arbeit Kanickelchen.“ Alice: „Das versteh ich nicht. Wir waren Freunde. Wir konnte mich nur so hintergehen.“ Will: „Du wärst überrascht wozu so mancher fähig ist.“ (Blickt durch das Vergissmeinnicht zu der Roten Königin.) 'Szene 26: Unterland II' (Die Blaue Raupe sieht auf ein Stundenglas durch das nur noch wenig Sand läuft.) Blaue Raupe: ' „Herzbube. Dir läuft dir Zeit davon. (''Die Menge verstummt. Und gibt den Blick auf Jafar frei.) Sie an. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...“ 'Jafar: ' „Erwartest du jemand anderen? Den Herzbuben?“ 'Blaue Raupe: ' „Ja?...“ (unsicheres lachen.) 'Jafar: ' „Großartig. Ich will das du mir alles erzählst was du über ihn weißt. Einfach alles.“ '''Szene 27: Gelber Weg III Alice: „Das Kaninchen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das es im Stande ist mich zu verraten.“ Will: ''' „Tut mir Leid.“ '''Alice: „Was wir gesagt haben, was wir getan haben, die Rote Königin weiß alles.“ Will: ''' „Ja darauf kannst du wetten.“ '''Alice: „Wenn wir die Sache mit der Raupe geklärt haben. Dann werden wir die Königin besuchen.“ Will: ''' „Wir kommen genau rechtzeitig.“ '''Alice: „Worauf wartest du? Stell deinen Ruf wieder her.“ Will: ''' „Ich habe nachgedacht.“ '''Alice: „Oh nein.“ Will: ''' „Vielleicht hattest du recht. Das Ding der Raupe zu übergeben wäre mit Sicherheit eine furchtbare Idee.“ '''Alice: „Was meist du?“ Will: ''' „Tja... er ist hier im Wunderland nich gerade bekannt als Menschenfreund. Oder?“ '''Alice: „Hm.“ Will: ''' „Vermutlich wird er es ebenso benutzen wie er alles benutzt Um Menschen zu verletzen.“ '''Alice: „Aber wenn du ihm das Seil nicht gibst, verbringst du deine Tage als Tischdekoration.“ Will: ''' „Na-a -ach.“ '''Alice: „Will es ist dein Schlüssel zur Freiheit. Das du nicht länger der gejagte Dieb bist.“ Will: ''' „Tatsächlich... entscheide nur ich ob ich ein Dieb bin. Wenn ich ihm das Seil gebe, dann habe ich es für mich gestohlen. Das macht mich zum Dieb. Aber wenn ich es behalte... das war's für dich.“ '''Alice: „Und wozu macht dich das dann?“ Will: ''' „Hoffentlich zu jemanden der Menschlichkeit in sich trägt.“ '''Alice: „Das hoffentlich ist wahrlich unnötig.“ (Will zeiht ein Streichholz, hält das Seil hoch, und zündet es an. Sofort geht es in flammen auf. Es schwebt ein Stück und löst sich in Rauch auf. Ein Lichtblitz. Schnitt.) Wird fortgesetzt mit: ' 1x04: Wonderland (Gegenwart) ' Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)